How Boba Fett Became a Bounty Hunter
by CherryCoke
Summary: Boba Fett was a normal teenager until... he stumbled upon new opportunities!


Story 1: How Boba Fett Started His Bounty Hunting Career ****

Story 1: How Boba Fett Started His Bounty Hunting Career

Disclaimer: All Star Wars stuff belongs to George Lucas. I do not own George Lucas's Star Wars stuff.

This was inspired by a theforce.net top-ten contest category (Boba Fett childhood memories)! Enjoy! J

Thirteen year-old Boba Fett went to Jabba's party. And that meant the entire _town_ would be there. Jabba's house wasn't just huge: it was plain old _gigantic_. It was so quiet outside that you could hear a pin drop. Boba Fett took a deep breath and stepped up to the door to Jabba's house, preparing for the blast of music that would sound just as he opens the door. 

He quickly stuffed cotton in his ears and opened the door. Even with the cotton, he had to cover his ears from the screeching noise Jabba claims is "music." He walked up to Jabba's couch (Jabba claims it's his "throne") and informed him of his presence. 

(A/N: I really have _no_ idea how to speak Huttese. So let's just pretend Jabba speaks English, OK?)

"Ahh, finally, you arrive! But where is that incredible fool Greedo? He is late! It would spoil my reputation if not _everyone_ shows up!" Said Jabba. "Somebody must fetch him! Boba _Fetch_, HAHAHAHAHA! Fett, fetch, get it? HAHAHAHA!" 

Jabba looked around the room, and nobody was laughing. "I said, HAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone in the room broke out laughing. "HAHAHAHA!" "Now, Fett, will you go get Greedo?" Said Jabba. "No!" Said Fett. "Not unless you give me something for it." "How about, say, 25 credits?" "Deal!" 

Fett started for Greedo's house, knowing he had to be careful because the reason Greedo didn't go to Jabba's party was because his parents wouldn't allow it. He'd have to watch out for them. He ran to the nearest garbage can and found exactly what he was looking for, Alderaanean Binding Rope. 

Fett grabbed the rope and quietly sneaked to Greedo's house. He looked up at Greedo's window, and noted a drainpipe, some bricks that stuck out, the fact that Greedo's window was unlocked, and the people moving around the window underneath Greedo's window. 

Fett quickly ran to the right of the window with the people, and started climbing. Where there wasn't a brick sticking out, he inched his way up the drainpipe. Finally he got to Greedo's window. Greedo was fast asleep in his bed. Fett looked down at his watch, and pressed a few buttons that he himself had added. 

The buttons signaled to his bicycle. Fett calculated that it would be at Greedo's house within four minutes. What he did not notice was the pothole in the middle of the road. He waited two minutes and then slowly and carefully opened Greedo's window. 

He crept into the room and approached the bed. As if as quick as lightning, Fett whipped out his hand and placed it over Greedo's mouth. 

"MMMFFF! AHHHHH!" Screamed Greedo. "MMF! HHEEWWLLPP! HEWLP ME!" 

Boba Fett quickly took out the binding rope and wrapped it around Greedo, and in a millisecond was climbing out the window. 

"What's going on here?!" Yelled a voice, presumably Greedo's mother. "Hey you, come back here! Wait!" But Fett was already sliding down the drainpipe. 

When he landed on the ground, he looked for his bicycle, but it wasn't there! Then he saw it, a few yards away, stuck in a pothole. As he dashed towards it, clearing hedges and lawn ornaments, he looked back. 

He saw Greedo's parents chasing him, one waving a baseball bat and the other a flyswatter. When he got close enough, Fett pushed his bike out of the hole and jumped on it. He powered it up and watched the little mechanical pedals move the bike forward. 

Soon, he realized that with the extra weight, Greedo's parents would catch up in a matter of seconds. He pulled out a Nerf Gun, and shot a Nerf ball at the one with the flyswatter. 

Surprised, the one with the flyswatter stopped running and dropped his/her/its "weapon." The one with the baseball bat swung it at Fett, but Fett caught it and twisted it out of Greedo's parent's hands. 

When he got to Jabba's, Fett threw Greedo down at Jabba's couch. "There you go," he said. "Now give me my 25 credits." 

"Ahh, Greedo is here. And very well, Boba Fett, here is your 25 credits," Jabba threw down the credit chip. "Now, my Greedo, we will discuss the consequences of not arriving at my party on time…"

***

That occasion, and many others like it, convinced Boba Fett that bounty hunting could bring in loads of credits. Know what? He was right!


End file.
